N O C T U R N E Re-written
by Ergelina
Summary: She's a code-breaker, preferring to study codes instead of being somewhat 'normal' Kunoichi. Like all people, she has her problems, one - is her passionate dislike towards the Copy-Ninja and the second one - her 'healthy' habits. 'By the orders of me, Godaime Hokage, you, Kumori Natsuhi, will join Team Kakashi temporarily and help them out...' 'NO'
1. The Beginning

**Nocturne Re-written  
**

Naruto (Shippuuden) fanfiction

**Description:**

She's a code-breaker, preferring to study codes instead of being somewhat 'normal' Kunoichi. Like all people, she has her problems, one - is her passionate dislike towards the Copy-Ninja and the second one - her 'healthy' habits.

_'By the orders of me, Godaime Hokage, you, Kumori Natsuhi, will join Team Kakashi temporarily and help them out..__.'_

'_NO!'_

Kakashi X OC X Yamato

**Chapter 1: **_The Beginning_

Someone once told me the following – '_if one knows love, they will eventually know hatred' _– however, at that time, I refused to believe that person, thinking that he was simply sprouting nonsense due to him being way older than me and already looked to be tired of life…and everything that comes with life. I remember myself pouting as I crossed arms and loudly declared that _'When the day comes that I'll fall in love, I'll never know hatred, instead of hatred, I'll hold tightly to the positive feelings,' _and I remember him giving me his usual poker face before bursting out into a laugh.

This kind of reaction didn't give much of confidence boost to a seven years old girl, one who up until then had only cared about her Shinobi career…a girl, who didn't pay much attention to the boys around her (at least not after graduating from Academy two years ago) and instead concentrated on surpassing her deceased older brother, who was said to be one of the best of the best in ANBU and the village. Her lack of romantic interest in boys was what made her Jonin teacher to talk about love, despite of being a male and later directed her to the man standing in front of her, claiming that the old Monk Sage would know better than he (I later discovered that Ibui-sensei was a hopeless playboy, always and constantly going around to flirt and break females hearts thus the reason he ended up alone, I also remember myself giving our team leader an accusing look, silently warning him to keep his hands away from me and my older sister – Ibui-sensei's expression was priceless).

Sure, like all other girls, I used to have crushes on different guys, depending on either their abilities or their appearances. At that time, the cutest and most gorgeous boy was usually our target of crushing, which in some cases escalated into stalking or heart-breaks, when the boy turned down an unfortunate girl, who dared to confess. I can say with confidence that I didn't stoop so low to stalk someone, if I did have a crush on him I would cheer on him during our Academy lessons or simply admire from afar.

Like it was with Hatake Kakashi, who despite of his father's reputation, had lots of admirers.

I knew that it wasn't a good idea to get your hopes up, when it came to Kakashi – he simply wasn't interested in having that kind of relationship, which I found strangely attractive. Maybe it was because of my own point of view…and after having witnessed my older sister getting her heart broken by the death of my brother, I was determined to never go through that kind of pain. It seemed too painful for my liking.

And yet, in the end my own romantic life turned out to be similar to nee-chan's, in a way.

I guess that this was what some would call Karma, a payback for having taken so many lives during my Shinobi career – a God's way of telling me that I don't deserve happiness, not after ruining so many lives, even if they weren't always innocent.


	2. Cryptanalysist - Kumori Natsuhi

**Nocturne Re-written  
**

Naruto (Shippuuden) fanfiction

**Description:**

She's a code-breaker, preferring to study codes instead of being somewhat 'normal' Kunoichi. Like all people, she has her problems, one - is her passionate dislike towards the Copy-Ninja and the second one - her 'healthy' habits.

_'By the orders of me, Godaime Hokage, you, Kumori Natsuhi, will join Team Kakashi temporarily and help them out..__.'_

'_NO!'_

Kakashi X OC X Yamato

**Chapter 2: **_Cryptanalysist – Kumori Natsuhi_

Kumori Natsuhi's office in the Cryptanalysis team was a mess, scrolls laid forgotten all over the place like on desk, chair, shelf and floor. Some of them contained decoded messages as requested from Hokage, while some were just some descriptions of something unknown or simply scrolls for her own use. Then there were some unused blankets as well as a messy kitchen area, Shiho should've been used to the mess by now but discovered she was still surprised no matter how many times she dropped by the office. She pushed up her dorky like glasses, trying to identify the creator of this mess and let the woman know of this emergency message the Aviary had received from Suna this morning.

Had it been any other time, Shiho would've gone by herself or the Head would've sent someone else to go and decode it, however, considering the fact that Kumori Natsuhi was the best when it comes to decoding Class-1 emergency messages. All of suddenly, there was an odd smell of something unpleasant that made Shiho to grimace and pinch her nose in disgust.

"Disgusting," she grunted out, immediately approaching the window in order to open it and let the smell out. Without planning it, Shiho welcomed the fresh breathe that entered the room from the window, making the smell go away.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump, followed by rustles of something falling onto the ground and a pained groan, making briefly relaxed Shiho to instantly look at the culprit. Shiho's eyes blinked behind her round gray glasses, pushing them up with her index finger she stared at the chair that had fallen over along with what looked to be a body covered with white cloak. A trail of purple-red mixed hair, which was originally tied into a ponytail, had fallen on loose and had somehow turned into what resembled a bird nest.

But what was worth the mentioning was the position Kumori Natsuhi had landed herself in – she half-lied, half-sat on the ground with her legs having somehow gotten trapped on Natsuhi's favorite chair. Her standard Konoha standard Jonin attire peeked through the white cloak that the members of Cryptanalysis Team wore to signify their belonging to the department. A hand was rubbing her purplish-red hair, groaning as her fingers touched now her sore spot before managing to kick the chair away from her and sit up.

"Fuck it," Natsuhi cursed, before blinking as she finally took a notice of her perplexed colleague near the window. "Mh, Shiho?"

Once again, Shiho pushed her very dorky looking glasses up, "…You spent a night in the office, once again, Natsuhi-san?"

This kind of mess only took place, whenever the purple-red haired woman 'forgot' to go home and spent the night in her office It happened more often than the Head and members liked, but it was kind of useless to for them to try and say anything to make it stop, instead they unwillingly became used to the present sight of Kumori Natsuhi's office. The Head of Cryptanalysis Team liked to joke how this office was like Natsuhi's first home.

Sheepishly, Natsuhi nodded as she rubbed the back of her head, "Aahh, it would appear to be so," her voice was soft and sounded bored. "I was busy with decoding that message from Tsunade-sama's spy a few days and by the time I was finally done," at her words Shiho's eyes widened instantly landing on the scroll and paper that had a decoded message written on.

_Natsuhi-san…decoded the highest class message within two days? _Shiho thought, knowing that if it were to be anyone else it would've taken longer, before she blinked and remembered her reason of coming here.

"Th-that reminds me, Natsuhi-san," Shiho said, once again pushing up her glasses which annoyed her still sleepy blonde colleague, voice changing into a serious one. "Th-There's a Class-1 emergency message from Sunagakure, the Aviary people would like someone from Cryptanalysis Team to come and the Head decided to send you, Natsuhi-san."

Natsuhi blinked at her slightly dorky looking blonde colleague, wearing ridiculous glasses, letting the information to sink in, "WHAT-!? LEARN TO SAY SUCH AN IMPORTANT FACTS BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, SHIHO!" This shout could be heard outside of the office as some members stopped, to wonder what this was about now – Natsuhi shouting at Shiho was nothing new, more like it was a rather common occurrence much for the Head's headache.

It wasn't until long when a very strange looking Kumori Natsuhi stormed out of the office, and as she did the scrolls and decoded messages sealed themselves the moment Natsuhi's Chakra presence was gone from the room. Had it been Shiho's first time to witness this, she would've freaked out as she did during her first time. Right now, she simply shook her head and after giving the room final grimace she left the office to go back to her own.

Let's just say that visiting Kumori Natsuhi in her office, especially on the times the purple-red haired woman 'forgot' to go home, wasn't a pleasant experience. In fact, one might say it can be traumatizing, depending on Natsuhi's mood and her office's appearance or what one can find in there. It was just Shiho's luck this time that she hadn't stumbled upon any mischievous scrolls or something that appeared to be living there…Shiho shivered at the memory of _that _creature…

**:N:O:C:T:U:R:N:E:**

_Class-1 Emergency Message from Sunagakure…_Natsuhi's hazel green eyes narrowed down into a glare, not liking the sound of it nor the timing, she knew the rumors of Akatsuki's activities and their Jinchuuriki hunt, having been informed by Jiraiya, who had jumped by the Code Department building while doing his so-called 'research'.

At that day, she had a day off and was dragged by her…er…friend to a hot springs, where she had somehow managed to relax after a long time only for Natsuhi to discover the Pervy Sage peeking on them, making her to purposely scream out 'peeking pervert!' out aloud to alert the woman's side from her mixed bathing area. Her companion had blinked, before noticing Natsuhi's smirk as females screamed and started to throw almost everything that was within the reach at him. He had merely shaken his head, muttering something inaudible to her, before deciding that it was in his, everyone's, best interest not to interfere whatever was going on with the woman's head.

If there was anything that Natsuhi hated, then it was the fact that the Hokage Tower, including the Aviary Tower were so far from the Code Department, making her to run unnecessary lengths in cases of emergency like now. She had chosen to run on the rooftops, instead of taking the streets, knowing that this was faster and much easier way to follow. As she ran, her mind was full of options what could've happened in Sunagakure for them to send Class-1 Emergency message, one was worse than the other.

It wasn't before Natsuhi had reached the Hokage Tower and instantly ran inside, brushing past Izumo and Kotetsu, who were carrying stack of papers, yelling out a quick apology before continuing her sprint. Her purple-red mixed hair no longer resembled bird nest, Natsuhi had taken care of it during her sprint, and was in a proper ponytail. Her white coat had been forgotten on, with a huge letters 'Code Department, Cryptanalysis Team' imprinted on the back, letting everyone know who she was now.

As she reached the second floor which lead to Hokage's office and Aviary Tower, Natsuhi noticed three familiar figure walking ahead of her. One of them, a blonde idiot wearing bright yellow and black clothes, was saying something about him not having had a mission for a long time and he's psyched. She knew who he was, hell, everyone in the village knew about Uzumaki Naruto; just as Natsuhi also knew about his team and teacher, making her to narrow her hazel green eyes at the back of silver haired Jonin in distaste.

"Naruto," she could hear the pinky to say as Natsuhi was approaching them from afar, having slowed down a bit. Her curiosity getting the best of her. "Don't you dare to complain about the mission, no matter what it is!"

She didn't exactly see the Blonde idiot's expression, but heard the answer, "Yeah, yeah, I will!"

"If only that were to be true…"

It was at that time that Natsuhi decided not to waste no more time than she already had thus added speed, "Move it! Out of the way!" She shouted out, purposely running past the silver haired bastard and the blonde idiot, not bothering to even apologize.

"What?"

"That's dangerous, you know! Be more careful!" The Blonde idiot shouted after her, shaking a fist in the air, trying to regain his balance. She didn't notice Hatake Kakashi's narrowed eyes at her nor did she know that he had noticed Sunagakure's emergency messenger bird arriving earlier, although nothing would've changed had she noticed.

Natsuhi shook her head, not bothering in stopping for anything for as she was in a hurry and had no wishes to talk with the one she called a bastard. Besides, she wasn't all that far from the Aviary Tower anyways, so it would be a waste to stop now, especially when there was an emergency message to decode. Nor does she have any obligations to do so.

**:N:O:C:T:U:R:N:E:**

"A Class-1 Emergency message?" Natsuhi demanded from the three guys, who'd been assigned to keep a watch in the Aviary Tower, the moment she reached to her destination.

"There's no mistake in there, is there?" She added, looking at each of their expressions as she took a good look at the table, instantly noticing a lone scroll placed on the desk.

"Yes," the guy, furthest from Natsuhi, said, pointing his hand at the same scroll she had already taken notice of.

Purple-red mixed haired woman nodded, walking over to the relatively large brown desk in the middle of Aviary Tower. Like usually, the tower was full of varying messenger birds meant for different uses. She noticed the familiar patterns of the scroll – white and red mixed paper on top of green scroll, along with an enormous word for Transmit. Her eyes narrowed down as she stared at the dark string that held the scroll together.

"Did something happen back in Suna?" Natsuhi muttered as she brought her hands up to form a seal, "Kai! (_Release!_)"

With a puff, the string and paper disappeared allowing the scroll to slowly roll open, revealing impossible looking code. Natsuhi frowned, not liking the way the message appeared to be, and her stomach twitched uncomfortably. _I hope that it's nothing troublesome…_

"That message coming here," one of the guys said, worriedly looking at scroll and his colleagues. "Must mean…"

"Something bad happened in the Suna, right?" His friend finished, sounding more hesitant and if possible scared. He didn't like the sound of such emergency of this message, it was simply never a good thing.

"Shut it, you two," the Cryptanalysist snapped at the two, throwing a quick glare before turning her attention back to the code. "I can't concentrate if I'm going to decode this troublesome message."

The three of them took startled at the sight of Kumori Natsuhi's infamous glare, one that was rumored to have even the Yondaime Hokage to cower under, and took involuntarily steps away from her. It was the first time for the three of them to see the famed purple-red mixed haired Kunoichi working, after having heard gossip from their colleagues, all of who were quite uneasy with the presence of this troublesome woman.

And troublesome in the means of her infamous habit for annoying games and eating habits.


End file.
